Sweet Surrender (Reylo Fan Fic)
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: Ben Solo is fed up. Fed up of working in his Uncle's sweet shop every summer, and having to serve giggly school girls and snot nosed kids. Then he meets Rey, the new lifeguard in training and suddenly his summer just got a whole lot more interesting. This was a prompt that I've been working on. There will be a few more chapters of cuteness. :-)
1. Chapter 1

'Not those pear drops, the ones on the top shelf please.' The girl said with a simpering smile and a bat of her eyelashes.

Ben gritted his teeth. These same two fucking girls, _everyday._ Always wanting sweets from the top shelf. Like they are any different from the sweets right in front of their eyes!

'Yes miss.' He mumbled in response, sliding the ladder over and climbing up it to reach the other jar of humbugs.

The girls cocked their heads in unison as they watched him ascend, and giggled relentlessly as he climbed up the ladder and back down.

Ben rolled his eyes while his back was still to them. Fucking girls man. Who could understand them? He returned to the counter with the sweets and weighed out a quarter into a pink and white striped paper bags. Sealing it with a matching circular sticker sporting the shop name, 'Sweet Surrender.'

'Have a great day.' He said, with a healthy dose of sarcasm which the girls completely ignored as they giggled and whispered their way out of the small confectionery shop.

'Love the hat!' They called back as they reached the door. Ben resisted the urge to stick his fingers up at them. The uniform had to be one of the worst parts of the job. White cotton pants and a crisp white short sleeved shirt, a bloody stupid white soda jerk hat balanced on his head that just made his fucking ears stick out more than ever, and a pink and white striped bow tie completely the fucking humiliation.

Ben leaned over the counter and sighed. Why the fuck was he working in this god damn sweet shop? Oh yeah, because his mom was making him do it. Every summer for the past three years. Ben's Uncle Luke had somehow gotten the short straw and had ended up being Ben's temporary guardian while his parents waited for him to grow out of his so called 'aggressive' phase.

They had blown everything out of proportion as usual. There was not one face his fist had connected with that did not deserve to have their nose broken, but his parents couldn't cope with a little bit of controversy which might affect their precious sales, so they shipped off their problem child to a distant relative leaving them free to run their snack based empire in peace.

He knew his Mom was still holding onto a shred of hope that Ben would change his mind and decide to go into the family teeth rotting business, despite him repeatedly informing her he would be starting his own company as soon as he completed his business degree. Ben was not a follow in the footsteps of others kinda guy. He wanted people to judge him on his own merits or demerits as the case may be.

The shop was his Uncle Luke's baby. In the US, their family owned a small chain of 'sweet surrender' shops and Luke had decided to try and bring the brand over to the U.K about five years previous. One of the non-negotiable conditions of Ben staying with his uncle in England while he studied for his degree, was providing free labour over the summer months so that Luke could attend the various candy expos and trade shows in and around the UK. Yes that's an actual thing. He got to swan around trying different candy's all summer while Ben sweated his arse off serving stuck up pre-teens.

It at least meant that Ben was left to his own devices with no one to answer to and he only had to deal with the odd phone call from Luke checking in occasionally.

Ben put the jar of pears drops back on the top shelf, putting his hand up as the blinding afternoon sun once again threatened to permanently scar his retinas, as if it wasn't bad enough that he had to work in a shop that looked like something the sugar plum fairy would fucking vomit up.

The white and black checkered floor was bad enough, but the mint green shelving units were just fucking vile. Ben liked black and if he felt like mixing it up a little? dark gray. Yet here he was day after day, dressed like a member of the cast of pleasantville with an equally fake smile plastered across his face. Selling people legally addictive substances and wishing he was anywhere else.

He walked to the entrance and leaned against the door frame, looking out over the tourist filled beach to the calm sparkling sea.

Ben didn't like the beach. Getting covered in sand was not his idea of fun, but he loved the sea. Ever since he was young Ben had been fascinated by its vastness and the dangerous creatures that resided beneath its surface.

He watched the waves lap gently at the shore for a while. Then something caught his eye. A girl walking along the shoreline. A very pretty brunette around his own age he guessed, with lightly tanned skin. She wore a yellow vest top and black bikini bottoms. He recognised the outfit. It was the same one all the life guards wore, but he had never seen her before. She must have been a new recruit. She was in good shape. His eyes ran over her body, drinking it in. She stopped suddenly, then started to jog and then run along the beach. Ben looked along the coastline in her eyeline and saw a little girl maybe 4 or 5 years of age, bobbing in the water, she was crying hysterically. Every time she ducked under the water it seemed harder for her to get back to the surface. A little boy was standing on the beach pointing frantically to the girl, jumping up and down.

As she ran to the scene, Ben watched as the girl pulled off her vest and threw it down on the beach. His eyes swept over her sleek black bikini top. His throat went dry and his cock jolted in his pants. He knew he should look away before the situation in his pants got….unmanageable, but he couldn't tear his eyes off her.

She reached the little girl, waded into the water and carried her out, holding her close to her body. Ben could see the child was still crying so at least she hadn't taken in so much water that it had tendered her unconscious.

The pretty lifeguard rocked the girl in her arms and stroked her hair gently. She stopped crying then and snuggled into her rescuers chest. Ben felt a pang of jealousy. Is that what it would take for him to be allowed to lie against that chest? Would he have to pretend to be fucking drowning? Fuck. He would consider it.

He watched as the girl walked hand in hand with her newly acquired charges, looking up and down the beach. No doubt trying to locate the children's absent guardian. A balding man with a significantly protruding stomach appeared from nowhere with a can in his hand. Ben could just about make out the label and knew it was alcohol. The man fell to his knees and hugged the children to him. Then he stood and took the lifeguard's hand, clearly thanking her. The girl nodded and tried to leave but the man tugged her hand making her turn towards him once more.

Ben's pulse hitched and his hands clenched into fists. The girl tried again to leave but the man held her hand tightly. Ben knew he should stay out of it. It was nothing to do with him. He was about to turn away, when he saw the man look up and down the girls body with a hungry gaze and the switch that gave his rage free reign clicked on and blind fury clouded his vision. Pulling out his keys he locked the door to the shop and started striding purposely across the quiet road to the beachfront.

Rey smiled again and tried to pull her hand free but the man refused to let her go. He just kept going on and on about needing to take her for a drink to thank her, and it didn't seem to matter how many time she said she was on duty, he would not take no for answer. If it hadn't been for the children she would have told the man where to go, but it wouldn't be right to disrespect him in front of the two little ones looking up at her with smiling happy faces, unaware what a lout their father was. Rey sent out a silent prayer to the heavens that the children had a loving mother somewhere.

'Is it because you think I'm married? I'm not married, I'm separated. I just have the kids on the weekend.' He said with a wink as if this made him more desirable.

 _No it's because you're more than twice my age and in charge of two children to boot, you perv!_

Rey was pleased to hear there was a semi sensible parent in the picture somewhere, but that information wouldn't help her get rid of the idiot standing in front of her.

'Sir, I really need to get back to work.' She said firmly.

'Lovely little thing like you shouldnt have to work, you should have a man to look after you.' He said in response, eying her chest and making her want to jump in the sea to wash away his slimy gaze.

Someone stepped in between them and the man finally let go of her hand. The newcomer had his back to Rey, but she could make out broad shoulders and dark black shoulder length hair sticking out of the most ridiculous hat she had ever seen and she noted he was tall. Very tall. She suspected despite the ludicrous headgear he was probably still quite a threatening sight.

'She said no.' She heard a deep voice growl.

She peeped around her wouldbe bodyguard to see the man holding his hands up in mock surrender.

'Okay, Okay. Jees! I don't want any trouble. Come on kids let's go.' The oblivious little darlings waved at her happily as they left and Rey waved back with a sympathetic look on her face.

She let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank you, I don't know what I would have done….'

She stopped talking as her rescuer turned to face her.

Wow. Her eyes met with nothing but chest, she tilted her head up, shielding her eyes from the sun.

A pale long face met hers. He looked down at her with concern.

'Did he hurt you?' He demanded so harshly that Rey took a step back.

'No! No. He didn't hurt me. I'm okay. Thank you.'

'It's okay.' He said in a small voice looked down at his feet and mumbling something about fucking sand.

Rey smiled.

She couldn't help it. He was adorable. Ears and nose too big for his head, all gruff and socially awkward but helping her anyway just because he felt it was the right thing to do? How sweet!

'I'm Rey.' She said holding out her hand towards him. He looked down at her outstretched hand as if it might bite him.

'Ben.' He said finally joining their fingers.

Woah. Rey felt a fizz of excitement pass through her body at his touch.

Interesting….

'Do you work round here?' She asked gesturing at the hat.

'Erm, Yes. I work at sweatpfemtbeb'

'What?' Rey asked. He had said the last part so quickly she couldn't make out the words.

'I work at sweet surrender.' He said with a blush and a grimace.

'Oh! The sweet shop! Oh how lovely, I've been meaning to go in. I'm new.'

'I know.' He said then stammered. 'I mean I haven't seen you around before so I assumed you were new.'

'Just got here. They're going to train me up then I don't know where I will end up! Wherever they are short staffed I guess.' She said with a shrug.

There was a moment of silence where he just stared down at her and she tried not to shiver under this gaze.

'Rey!' A shout from behind her made her turn around.

Poe the head lifeguard came running towards them, all luscious curls and oiled up skin. Rey tried not to laugh. Her fellow trainee Finn would have a fit if he knew how his boyfriend flirted his way all over the beach. Just for fun of course, it was really cute how in love the two really were.

'Hey!' He said with a smile eying Ben suspiciously. 'You okay?' He said with a meaningful look.

Rey frowned then her eyes widened when she realise that Poe has run half way across the beach in an attempt to save her from Ben.

She laughed, 'I'm fine! Ben just saved me from an unpleasant encounter with a rather loutish father. He's my hero!' She said beaming at him. Ben blushed harder.

Poe looked from Ben to Rey and smirked.

'Well seems I owe you a thank you Ben.' Poe said stretching out his hand to Ben who shook it and nodded awkwardly.

Poe turned to Rey, 'I must keep better track of you, Rey. Can't have my best trainee leaving the programme due to unsavoury characters scaring her away.'

'I am not your best trainee! Have you forgotten about your boyfriend Finn?'

'Don't get me wrong I love Finn but he has to admit he doesn't have your instincts, sometimes, he's like a regular fish out of water. Get it? Because of his name?' Poe said excitedly.

Rey groaned. Poe was known for his enthusiastic 'Dad' jokes.

'Very funny.' Rey said with her hands on her hips.

Poe watched as Ben zoomed in on her hands as she clenched in her waist.

'Why don't you take a break Rey? mmm? See you back here in thirty minutes?' He said with a wink.

Rey looked at Poe and then at Ben. She flushed when she realised what Poe was up to but she looked pleased all the same.

'Ahh, Okay. Thanks!' She agrees cheerfully.

'Great! See you around Ben!' Poe called as he turned around and jogged up the beach, catching someone's volleyball and joining in the game after about ten yards.

Rey rolled her eyes,

'Seriously, I shouldn't be taking breaks when Poe is the only other guard on duty. He is incapable of focusing on anything for longer than a minute!'

'I'd better get back.' Ben mumbled, starting to drag his feet across the beach.

Rey chewed her lip, 'On second thought, I'm sure everyone would love it if I got some sweets for the tower. Let me just grab my bag.'

Ben watched her run across the sand with ease, she was like a pixie her feet were so light and here he was like feeling like a bloody great big bear. She bounced back over with her bag and a pair of shorts over her bottoms. The bikini top was still on show though. He tried very hard not to stare.

They started to walk back to the shop together. Ben cursing as his shoes filled up with sand with every step. Rey took two steps to his one, almost jogging alongside him to keep up with him.

'So, What are you doing in England?' She asked.

'Studying.'

'Oh! What do you study?'

'Business.'

'Brilliant! So do you just work in the shop for some extra cash?' She asked as they crossed the road.

'My Uncle owns the store, he lets me stay with him while I study and in return, I work here.' Ben replied as they reached the door and he unlocked it.

He entered and held the door open for Rey. She looked around with bright eyes.

'It's lovely, so bright and welcoming, oh and I love the green!' She said pointing at the shelves. 'Green is my favourite colour.'

Ben half smiled and nodded.

 _Say something interesting you idiot!_

'So, What can I get you?' He asked.

Rey sucked in her bottom lip and scanned the shelves. Her face lit up and she walked towards one of the jars,

'Oh wow, cola cubes! I love cola cubes. You can't get these many places anymore.'

'No you can't.' He agreed still wondering what the hell she was doing there with him. He walked towards the jar, pulled it down and took it to the counter to weigh out a overly large portion of the sugary treats that he had no intention of charging her for.

Rey enthused about the antique scales,

'Oh my! How beautiful and vintage!'

'Yes my Uncle has a passion for restoration as well as sweets.' Ben said.

'And what's your passion Ben?' She asked putting her elbows on the table and cradling her face in her hands.

 _Honestly? I'm not sure I was passionate about anything until the moment I locked eyes with you._ He thought.

'Starting my own business.' He replied instead.

'That sounds amazing. What kind of business?'

'I have some ideas….'

'I'd love to hear them sometime.' Rey said with a smile.

Wait….wait….was she? Was she giving him an opening to ask her out? Should he ask her out now? Was that what she was waiting for? Oh god, now he was just standing staring at her. Say something!

'Errrrr' He stuttered, 'maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime?'

Rey beamed, 'That would be lovely. How about tonight? At seven? I'll meet you here. See ya then!' She said grabbing the bag of sweets and running back out to the beach.

Ben stood with his mouth wide open. He had a date. A date with a mouth-wateringly hot trainee lifeguard with a penchant for cola cubes. His summer was suddenly looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

That first date felt like a dream to Ben. He barely spoke, but he didn't have to. Rey chatted excitedly about everything and nothing and he could have listened to her forever. She found beauty in everything and Ben found himself seeing the world anew through her eyes. It wasn't just her words that had him fascinated, he couldn't help but drool as she licked each of her fingers after devouring yet another slice of pizza, she was a snippet of a girl but she sure loved her food much to Ben's delight.

At the end of the evening, Ben had plucked up the courage to ask Rey if she wanted to pick a dessert from sweet surrender and they sneaked back to the shop hand in hand to peruse the shelves.

Rey ran her hand along the jars. 'What shall I have?' She pondered. Ben hung back watching her. The floaty Summer dress she was wearing lifted slightly as she reached up on her tiptoes to read one of the labels. Ben's eyes focused on her bare thighs and he inhaled a shaky breath as he imagined himself running his fingers over the soft skin that resided there. Rey selected some sherbet lemons and Ben poured some out into the silver scale, then picked one up and held it out to Rey between his thumb and finger. She took it from his outstretched digits with her mouth earning a blush and a shocked look from Ben.

Rey sucked the sweet for a little while then bit down, enjoying the bittersweet taste of the sherbet as it flowed down her throat.

'Oh! I almost forgot!' She said. 'I didn't pay you for the sweets I took earlier!'

'That's okay.' Ben said holding up his hands.

Rey moved towards him. 'No, it's not' she said licking her lips. 'If you won't take my money? Then maybe I can pay you in some other way?'

'W-what do you mean…?' Ben stammered, just before Rey reached up and pressed her lips against his. She tasted sweet from the resonance of sherbet that hung on her tongue.

Ben had kissed girls before but not like this. His mind exploded. His trousers tightened and he ached to reach out for her chest but kept his hands politely fixed to her back. Rey's hands he allowed free reign and she explored his hips, back, broad shoulders and hair at her leisure. When they pulled apart they were both flushed and panting.

There was a moment of silence before Ben eagerly asked, ''Can we do this again tomorrow night?'

'Absolutely.' Rey replied.

Four weeks later Ben tried to hold his composure, as he tidied up the store, while his girlfriend, Yes, his _girlfriend,_ sat on the counter swinging her bare legs and swiping jelly babies out of a nearby jar when she thought he wasn't looking. He continued complaining to her as he replaced jars and wiped down shelves.

'So they come in everyday and always want the pear drops from the top shelf. Why do they think the top shelf sweets are any different to the ones down here? It's infuriating.' He said with a scowl.

Rey tilted her jelly baby filled head to the side and assessed him for a moment while she chewed. 'You know it's not about that, right?' She said after she had swallowed.

'What do you mean?' Ben asked, perplexed by her response.

'You can't really be this naive?'

Ben blinked at her.

Okay…...apparently you can be. They don't think the sweets taste any different sweetie, they just want to ogle your ass in those tight white pants. That's why they make you climb up there. Honestly, I can't really blame them.' She said with a wink.

Ben's ears went red. 'That's fucking harassment.' He grumbled.

Rey snorted and scooted down off the counter, 'Well why don't I make sure I'm here tomorrow when they come in, hmm?'

Ben grinned, 'Okay.' He agreed as Rey came towards him and give him a quick kiss. She turned to leave but Ben pulled her back into his arms,

'Don't think I didn't notice all those jelly babies finding their way into your mouth! You owe me more than a quick peck.' Rey giggled and leaned up to press a deeper kiss against Ben's lips.

'Okay, now I really have to go or Poe will lose it!' She said extracting herself from his grasp.

'Okay, I'll see you after your shift.'

'Yes.' She winked as she left the shop.

Early the next morning, Rey was sitting in her usual spot on the counter when the two girls came in. They eyed Rey wearily. She jumped down and smiled at them.

'What can I get you?' She said cheerfully.

Ben stood behind the cash register with a smirk plastered on his face. The girls looked at Rey.

'You don't work here.' One of them said.

'Excellent observation skills girlies. I'm just helping out my boyfriend. You know my boyfriend don't you?' Rey gestured to Ben who gave a little wave.

'So….what can I get you?'

'Pear drops.' Said the other girl quietly.

'Okay, oh look! Here they are! right here on the counter!' Rey said tapping the jar.

'But we like the ones from the top….' Said the first girl.

'I know! You like the ones from the top shelf. That's why I went up earlier and got this jar down for you.' Rey pointed to the empty space where the jar once resided. She weighed out a quart and handed them over.

'That will be two pounds please!'

The first girl handed over the money with a sulky look on her face.

'Thank you. Have a great day!' Rey said cheerfully as the girls exited sullenly.

Ben snorted, 'That was great but you can't do that everyday.'

'I'll bet you a quart of jelly beans they won't be back anytime soon. Right! I had better get back to my real job!' She said as she leaned over the counter and kissed Ben goodbye.

'Be safe baby.' He said rubbing his nose against hers.

She beamed. 'I will.'

The summer passed in much the same way, with Rey becoming a frequent visitor to sweet surrender and Ben stealing as many candy sweetened kisses as he could. Rey was so perfect it left him wondering how he was going to make it through his final year at university without her. Whenever he brought up the subject of having to go back to school, Rey always avoided the subject.

'We're here together now, let's just enjoy it. We don't have to have everything figured out.' She would say lacing their fingers together and kissing the back of his hand.

They had only been together for just two months when Ben realised he was in love with Rey. It happened on a day much like any other, just another cooling summer evening. He had just closed up the shop and they were walking down to the burger joint on the corner, when a bunch of boys their age walked past and smirked.

'Nice outfit!' One of them shouted as they passed and his pathetic audience erupted into a fit of laughter. Ben balled his hands into fists and made a step towards the boy when Rey appeared in front of him.

'Isn't it though? I can't get enough of it.' She said to the group of boys before turning and pressing a very demanding kiss onto Ben's lips. When she finally released him, Ben just stood stunned as Rey smiled sweetly at the boys and told then to enjoy their night before she starting pulling on his hand to lead him away, he recovered just in time to shoot the guys a smug smile as Rey dragged him down the street.

'You don't have to deal with every problem using your fists your know.' She said. Ben didn't respond.

The only thing he could think to say was that no one has ever managed to get him to back away from a challenge, yet Rey has managed it with ease and he wasn't even mad. If anything he was happy. Happy that she wanted to be seen with him, that she wanted people to know that she desired him that she was his and that's when he had stopped dead and pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his face in her hair.

'I love you.' He has confessed into her chocolate curls.

'What?' She asked. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

'I love you.' He said.

Rey opened her mouth to say something then smiled and kissed him. 'Come on.' She said. 'Let's eat.'

They hadn't mentioned it again since that night and it hurt that Rey didn't want to say it back, but Ben knew she cared for him and he told himself that was enough.

Then one day, everything changed. Ben was manning the store as usual when two people came in who looked like they had no business being in a sweet shop.

'Can I help you?' Ben asked as he wiped down the counter.

'Ben Solo?' Asked a ginger haired man wearing a black suit and carrying a black briefcase.

'Who's asking?' Ben said.

'We have business to discuss with Ben Solo, are you he or not?' Said a tall blonde woman standing next to the man with a matching suit and briefcase.

'Yes. I'm Ben Solo.'

The ginger haired man smiled and came forward placing his briefcase on the table and opening it,

'Ben Solo, My name is Armitage Hux, I represent John Snoke, founded and CEO of Thirst Orders drinks corporation. You have been personally selected by John Snoke, the founder and CEO of Thirst Orders drinks corporation, to be the recipient of our new three year apprenticeship. Congratulations!' He said sounding like an infomercial and holding out a wad of paper towards Ben.

'I never applied for this.' Ben said.

The blonde lady clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, 'Mr Solo, you don't _apply_ for this position. You are selected. It's a great honour. Just take a look at the contract.'

The man called Armitage, was still holding out the contract towards Ben. He took it and looked it over, his eyes settling on the exorbitant stipend that came as part of the placement.

'How does John Snoke know about me?' Ben asked.

'Mr Snoke has been interested in your family for a long time, he has great respect for the Sweet Surrender brand.'

'Hold on, didn't Thirst Order try to buy Luke's rights to the Sweet Surrender brand within the U.K a while back? I knew that name sounded familiar.'

The blonde stepped forward, 'Mr Solo, I'm Phasma and yes that is correct. Mr Snoke saw great potential for growth within the United Kingdom, your Uncle Mr Skywalker was offered a considerable amount of money. He refused. We were prepared to keep him on as a general manager but he chose instead to try and crack the market himself. With little progress as I understand it. There is still just this one store, am I right?'

'Yes.' Ben said feeling his anger start to rise. Phasma smiled and tapped the contract in his hand.

'Do you know what this is Mr Solo? It's an opportunity. We can train you, teach you everything there is to know and when you finish the programme? It's up to you what you do, but we hope you would choose to stay on with the company.'

Ben looked at the contract, 'Can I finish my studies?'

'I'm afraid not. We want you to start as soon as possible, but don't worry. You would have the opportunity to study for new qualifications as you work.'

'Can I have some time, to think about all this?' Ben asked.

Phasma and Armitage exchanged glances.

'Certainly. Armitage said, 'We can give you 48 hours. 'We'll be in touch. Goodbye Mr Solo.'

Ben looked down at the contract in his hands. This was his shot, his chance to make something of himself. His chance to show everyone that he could do it alone. He didn't need nepotism to make him a success.

 _What about Rey?_ He asked himself.

 _What about her? She doesn't love you. You're just a loser in a silly hat and that's all you will ever be. Maybe if you go away and make something of yourself, maybe then she will love you._

Ben had to admit it was tempting, to come back in a sharp suit, with a pocket full of cash and sweep Rey off her feet? The more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself of the idea.

That night he laid all his plans out to Rey over the small dinner table in the apartment he shared with Luke, but she didn't look excited. She looked concerned.

'And they came to you, out of the blue?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'I don't know.'

'And you say this Snoke fellow has made an offer to your family for the business before? Could that be anything to do with why he made this offer to you?' Rey said.

Ben bristled, 'why are you poking holes in this? Maybe they seeked me out because they saw some hidden talent?'

 _Does she think me so worthless that no one would even consider me on my own merits?_

'Babe please, of course that might be the case. I just worry for you, that's all.' Rey said reaching across the table to take his hand.

He pulled it away, stood up and walked away from the table. 'It's an amazing offer Rey, I'd be a fool not to take it.'

Rey stood up, 'I thought you wanted to discuss this objectively, it sounds like you've already made up your mind.'

'Maybe I have.'

'Then there is nothing else to for us to discuss.' She said.

Ben was taken back by her cold demeanour. He wanted to ask a thousand questions.

 _Why was she so mad?_

 _Would she still allow him to see her?_

 _Were they broken up?_

But he was a coward so he kept his mouth shut.

Rey looked at him, he sensed she was waiting for him to say something, and when he didn't, she filled the empty space,

'I'd better go, it's late.' She said.

He nodded dumbly.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' She asked tentatively.

He nodded again.

 _Stop her. Tell her to stay._

To his own disgust, he ignored the impulse and did nothing as she left.

The next day, Rey came into the shop before her shift started, slamming the door open hard and putting her hand on her hips.

'Ben Solo you are an idiot. You are stubborn and conceited, your temper is a goddamn liability and after the way you treated me last night, if I had any sense at all I would walk out of here and never see you again!'

'What's stopping you?' He said with a miserable scowl.

'Because I'm in love with you.' She said.

Ben dropped the jar of mint humbugs he was holding. The glass jar smashed into a million pieces on the floor sending the striped sweets flying everywhere. He looked at the mess, then he looked at Rey's face.

 _She loves me. Rey loves me._

'I'd better clean this up.' He said grabbing the broom.

'Is that all you have to say?' Rey cried.

'He started sweeping the floor, 'What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say I love you too? Because I do! Of course I do. You already know that. How could I not? You're everything I could ever want. You're my absolute world! But I can't think about that right now, because it just makes all this harder, because I've already signed the contract. I'm going to take the deal.'

He stopped sweeping and ran his hands through his hair, 'Rey, I need to do this. I need to make a name for myself, this is my shot.'

'I might never see you again.' She said with tears in her eyes.

 _Don't cry Rey. Please._

'Then come with me.' He said looking up for his task.

'No. I can't. My future is here, and to be honest, I did some research last night, and I want nothing to do with that disgusting company peddling harmful substances to the masses. Selling people quick fixes and false promises. That's not you Ben. That's not who you are.'

 _Don't say it. Don't say what you're thinking._

Ben felt his anger rise again, 'How do you know? You don't know me. No one really knows me.'

Ben regretted the words the moment they had left his mouth but his pride kept him silent.

Rey looked shocked, her mouth fell open but she closed it again. Her anger seemed to ebb then.

'If…. if that's how you feel, then I am sorry for you Ben.' She said and turned to leave. She looked over her shoulder before she left, 'I will … I will…miss you. You know where I am, if you change your mind.'

 _Go after her. Run._

But he didn't, after Rey left Ben focused on sweeping the floor, hoping desperately that by picking up all the broken shards of glass, he would also be able to put his heart back together.

That night as he packed, he vowed he would make something of himself and come back for Rey, one day.

They didn't speak again, though he watched her each day as she patrolled the shores. When Luke returned, he prepared to leave. Unsurprisingly, Luke also strongly objected to his choice.

'They're bad news Ben. They swallow everything in their path. Don't do this.'

The more Luke opposed the idea, the more Ben wanted it. 'I have to do this.' Was the only explanation he could offer.

'What did Leia and Han say?'

'They were mad, threatened to cut me off. I told them to knock themselves out.'

Luke sighed, 'They'll blame me. They'll say I didn't look after you properly.'

Ben rolled his eyes. Typical Luke. Always thinking about himself.

'Yeah well, my parents always like to find someone else to pin their blame on.' He said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

'Don't do this Ben. It'll change you.'

'I'm counting on it.' Ben replied with a cold stare as he walked out of the apartment for good.

He didn't seek Rey out to say goodbye to her, didn't see her standing across the road with her hood up as he trudged down the street to the train station, tear tracks marring her freckled cheeks.

 **Five years later….**

'Hux, if they still won't sell we have to persuade them some other way.' Ben said leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on his desk as he steepled his fingers, 'We _need_ that location.'

Hux nodded, 'Yes Sir.' He said leaving the room.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Hux would go bitching to Phasma as soon as he was out of ear range. It drove him wild that Ben had been promoted above him despite his young age, but Mr Snoke seemed to have a soft spot for Ben. Ben tried not to think about it too much.

He stood up and wandered to the window putting his hands into the pockets of his suit and looking out at the streets of London below. In just two short years since completing his internship with Thirst Orders Corp, Ben had risen to the rank of junior executive. He had developed a bit of a reputation for being pretty cut throat when it came to deals, and no was never an acceptable answer for Ben. His resourcefulness had impressed John Snoke who saw to nurture his creative approach to business.

As predicted, Phasma entered the office moments later. Ben sighed.

'Hux is mouthing off about you again.' Phasma said taking a seat, 'He says it can't be done, that you're asking the impossible.'

'It's all a question of angles Phasma.' Ben said walking back to his desk and sitting down, 'You know as well as I do, they have a weakness. We just have to find it.'

The deal they were currently working on was a new store location that Snoke was determined to have. The currently owners were refusing to sell despite Ben authorising Hux to offer twice what the aging building was worth.

'You know they aren't going to give this up without a fight, they've deluded themselves into thinking they are some sort of benefactor to this community.'

Ben snorted, 'yeah, a second rate pool, a run down gym and a few practice rooms. They're real heroes alright.'

'You know as well as I do, that Hux doesn't have the balls to see this through, send me down there.' Phasma said.

'I need to give him another chance. Snoke wants me to keep testing him. If he fails then I'll send you in.'

Phasma nodded, 'Okay boss.'

Phasma had taken Ben's transition from trainee to superior much easier than Hux. Perhaps that was because Phasma was Snoke's eyes. She saw everything and she reported what she thought was important straight to him, for that reason Phasma was untouchable.

It was also the reason why Ben never tell Phasma that he was going to leave once this final deal was sorted. It was time. Time to track down Rey. It was time to make good on that promise he made to himself all those years ago, but he couldn't let Snoke know about his plans just yet. Ben knew that Snoke would do everything in his power to keep him in his grasp. So he kept his mouth shut and listened to Phasma give him a run down of the monthly profit reports. When the time was right, he would make his announcement and start his own business, then he would finally be free, free of dependence on Snoke, free of dependence on his family. He would be strong, he would be a man who could do right. He could do right by her then.

The next day, Hux was back in his office again looking sheepish. 'I tried, but they aren't budging.' He whined. 'They won't accept any offers and now they're becoming somewhat hostile towards me.' Hux pouted.

Ben rubbed his forehead as he paced the floor, 'Hux this is a business deal not a playground quarrel, get your head out of your ass and make this happen!'

'Look if it was just the old lady then maybe, but there's also this…girl. She's... scary.'

Ben felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. _A girl? What girl?_ Maz had no living family according to her background check. This was worrying, unknown variables could be very troublesome. If they didn't land this deal, Snoke would not be happy. He was going to have to deal with this himself.

Ben took a deep breath and sat down, 'Tell me about the girl.' he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Maz and Rey high fived each other as they watched Hux leave with his tail between his legs.

'It's almost too easy.' Rey said. 'That Guy literally has no backbone. I swear he is made of jelly.'

Maz laughed, then the old woman adjusted her glasses,

'He's just a pawn. They'll send others. Mark my words.'

Rey snorted, 'They can send whoever they want, I'll keep them off your back Maz.'

'You're a good girl, Rey.' Maz said patting Rey's cheek.

Rey had only been volunteering to teach swimming lessons and man the pool at the centre for a few months but she already loved Maz like a mother. A few weeks ago, the Thirst Orders Corp has started sending that little ginger mole to try and intimate Maz into selling but so far Maz and Rey had managed to successfully scare him away at every attempt. Just the mention of the company's name was enough to make Rey's blood boil in her veins. _You hate them because they are an evil conglomerate, not because of Ben. That's all water under the bridge now._ She reminded herself for the thousandth time. Still, thank goodness Ben was based in the New York branch and there was little chance on him being involved in these small fry negotiations.

'Maz, we should consider getting a lawyer.'

Maz shook her head, 'no lawyers! Blood suckers! Don't trust em!' Maz shouted as she disappeared into her office. Rey sighed.

They wouldn't be able to keep a massive corporation like Thirst Orders at bay forever, but Maz refused to accept any outside help.

'I'll see you tomorrow Maz!' Rey called as she slung her gym bag over her shoulder and headed for the exit. Putting in her earplugs she tried to focus on the music but ever since Thirst Orders has come into her life she couldn't stop thinking about Ben.

When he had left, it has devastated her. Rey had cried for days and almost left the programme, but Poe and Finn had been amazing and had helped her make her way through the pain. She thought about calling him so many times, but keep wondering if they could ever fit into each other's worlds again. As soon as her training was over, Rey headed out into the world. Sad to leave the quaint little seaside village but unable to stay when everything there reminded her of Ben.

When Rey reached home she headed straight for the shower and then wrapped in her favourite sweats, she made herself a warm bowl of tomato soup and curled up in her favourite armchair. Her apartment was small but homey, her furniture was a hodgepodge of items listed for free on the internet and Ikea flat packed sale items but it was hers and she loved it. _I wonder what kind of place Ben has?_ She wondered idly as she sipped her soup. Then huffed out an exaggerated breath as she realised she was thinking about him again.

'You need to stop this!' She said out loud. 'It really is about time you got out there and tried dating!' But she didn't really want to. What she has had with Ben has been so perfect, so idyllic, she knew that nothing else would ever compare.

'You're just going to have to get over this little fantasy that he is going to have a change of heart and come looking for you.' She said into her soup. 'It's just not going to happen.

The next day Ben straightened his tie for the tenth time as he sat in the back of a hired black sedan in his way to the leisure centre.

 _It could be a different Rey._ He thought to himself unconvincingly. From the description Hux has giving him, he was pretty sure he was about to come face to face with his Rey.

'A girl by the name of Rey, didn't catch her surname. Small, brunette, pretty, very pretty, big smile, clever, seems to have really taking a shine to the old lady. Blocks all my attempts to speak to the owner alone.'

Ben's head has started to beat out of his chest. _It couldn't be?_ But then….there was a pool and didn't Rey always say she wanted to volunteer to teach children to swim?

'How long has the girl been a problem?' Ben asked.

Hux shrugged, 'About a month?'

'A month?!' Ben had came towards Hux then, loomed over him with his hands drawn into fists at his side.

'You mean to tell me, she has been right here, under my nose, for weeks and you are only just mentioning this to me now?'

Hux looked rattled, 'I didn't think it was relevant! She's just a girl!'

'Just a girl!' Ben had roared and then checked himself. Hux knew nothing of his relationship with Rey. There was no reason for him to see why this information was so vital to Ben, and it wouldn't do him any good to reveal it now.

'Every slither of information is important in a take over, Hux. You should have notified me the moment the girl started to interfere. I can't trust you to deal with this any longer. I will go down there and sort out this mess myself.'

Hux looked a mixture of disappointed and relieved. 'Okay Sir.' He said before leaving the room.

So now here he was, sweaty and flustered, and desperate to see if it was his Rey.

The car pulled up outside the centre and Ben jumped out. The automatic doors squeaked open and he entered into the reception area.

'Hi how can I help you?' Said a cheerful young lady behind the desk.

'Hi, I understand you have an employee called Rey? I really need to see her.'

The girl furrowed her brow, 'Rey isn't in yet, but I'm expecting her any minute...oh here she is! Hi Rey!'

Ben heard the doors behind him open.

'Hi Wander!' A cheerful voice called. His heart stopped. He would never mistake that voice. Ben turned around and his eyes met Rey's.

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He forgot how to speak and for a moment they just stared at each other.

'Erh, this man is here to see you Rey. Sorry, what did you say your name was?'

'Ben.' Rey said not taking her eyes from his.

Wander looked at them both and busied herself with some paperwork.

Ben gave himself a mental kick, 'Hi Rey.' He said.

'Y-y-you shouldn't be here! Aren't you based in New York?'

Ben smiled at her, 'You checked up on me?'

Rey cleared her throat, 'I've heard bits and pieces here and there.'

Ben was still smiling, 'I've had some trouble pinning you down, you change location quite a lot.'

Rey's heart skipped a beat. Ben Solo has been looking for her. _Alright, keep your cool, Rey. This is business. He's only here to secure a deal for the centre._

'Yeah well, I've never found anything that fits yet, other than my charity work. That always makes me happy.'

Ben shook his head, 'Still trying to save the world huh?'

'Yup, you still trying to run it?' Rey replied with a rise of her eyebrow and Ben grinned.

'Absolutely.' Ben moved forward and took her arm, steering her over to the small seating area to the side of the reception desk. Rey tried to ignore the sparks that ignited in her stomach at his touch.

'Rey, what the hell are you doing here? You could have your pick of any jobs. Poe still waxes lyrical about your talent, even now.'

Rey blushed, 'I know, I'm still in touch with Finn, He asks me to come back on a weekly basis, but….I'm needed here. These kids need me. Maz needs me….. wait, you talk to Poe?'

How come Finn had never mentioned that to her?

Ben shrugged, 'I stayed in touch with him after I left, he kept me updated with….goings on. We became sorta friends. We talk from time to time.'

There was no doubt in Rey's mind that by 'goings on' he meant her. Her heart took that confirmation as official permission to go nuts.

'You look good.' She said before she could stop herself. _Stupid Rey. Don't lose focus._

'You look better.' Ben said as his eyes swept over her. She suppressed a shiver.

'Rey I….,'

'Are you here to talk about the centre?' She blurted down, interrupting him.

Ben took a step back and his expression hardened, 'Yes. I'm here to talk about the sale. I understand from Hux that Maz has been….. uncooperative of late.'

Rey snorted, 'Not even rats would want to cooperate with Hux.'

'Well perhaps you will find me more agreeable?' Ben said with a lift of his eyebrow.

Rey swallowed. _Bastard._ He knew he had her ruffled.

'It isn't me you need to speak to. It's Maz.' Rey said sharply. 'And she isn't here right now, but I can tell her you stopped by.' She turned to leave.

'Wait!' Ben called out, and Rey looked over her shoulder. 'Have dinner with me.'

'What?'

'Have dinner with me. Tonight. Please.' He said and the soft way he said please almost had her agreeing.

'No.' She said though her heart thumped out a protect in her chest.

'Rey…' he took a step towards her.

'You want to have dinner with me? You stop this take over bid.'

Ben was silent.

'That's what I thought.' Rey said and stomped off towards the changing rooms. She heard the doors open and peaked back just in time to see Ben leave and get back into a waiting car.

She passed Rose fixing a wall light in the corridor.

'Who was that?' Rose asked with wide eyes. Rose was an engineering major, whose family were close to Maz. She came by from time to time to fix things around the centre and Rey had sparked up an easy friendship with the sweet girl.

'Just an old boyfriend, my first love actually.' _Only love_. Her brain helpfully reminded her.

'Wow, what happened between you two?'

'We met when I was still in training, then he went off to join Thirst Orders and I stayed where I was, I finished my lifeguard training and shortly after I moved away. This is the first time we've seen each other since then.'

'Wow. It sounded like he still holds a torch for you.' Rose said inspecting the bulb in her hand.

Rey snorted, 'I doubt it, he seems nothing like I remember him.' She said trying to mask her disappointment.

'Seems to me like he has a hard decision to make.' Rose said.

'What do you mean?' Rey asked.

'He has to decide which he wants more.' Rose said as she fitted the new bulb and turned on the light. 'This crumby old centre….or _you_.'

The following day, when Rey got to the pool to teach her class, she went to the changing room and opened her locker to stuff her bag and clothes inside. When she opened the locker door her mouth dropped open at the sight of a small bag of cola cubes with a note attached. She couldn't contain the smile that spread out over her face as she opened the note:

 **Have dinner with me. No business. I promise.**

There was also a mobile number on the card. Rey pressed her lips together. She wanted to say yes so badly, but wouldn't it be a betrayal? Cavorting with the enemy so to speak?

She debated calling Ben all through her shift and was still in two minds about it when Rose caught her in the changing room and asked her if she wanted to see a film that evening.

'I can't. I have plans.' She said before she even realised the words had come out of her mouth. Guess she had made a decision after all. _Stupid weak heart._

'Oh yeah? With who? Mr tall dark and handsome?' Rose asked with a grin.

'No, just a friend.' She lied.

'Okay well another time.' Rose shrugged and left.

Rey got out her phone and texted the number Ben has giving her.

 **Rosalita's 7pm. If you're even one minute late….I'm gone.**

At 6.50pm that evening, Rey sat in her favourite Italian restaurant nibbling on a bread stick and trying to tear her eyes away from the door. She had worn her favourite light green shift dress and spent more time than usually curling her hair and applying her makeup. Her feet tapped nervously under the table.

She heard the door open and pulled in a breath as she saw Ben enter. He didn't see her right away and spend a few minutes talking to the maitre d which gave her a few minutes to drink him in. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a blue suit jacket and matching pants. She noted how much he had filled out. He must have been hitting the gym. She liked that he still wore his jet-black hair to his shoulders. The maitre d pointed to her table and she smiled as Ben's eyes settled on her.

 _Oh god._ She thought. _I'm not ready for this._

'Hi!' She squeaked as he came toward her.

'Hi.' He said as he sat down. 'I'm not late am I?'

'No you're right on time.' She said.

Ben looked at her. 'You haven't changed Rey. You still take my breath away.'

Her traitorous heart skipped a beat.

'You have, you're enormous!' Rey said, then blushed.

Ben laughed, 'Yeah well, exercise helps me to relax. My line of work can be very stressful.'

'I can imagine.' Rey said, 'Do you still want to have your own business one day?'

'Yes. In fact I'm gearing up towards leaving soon.'

'Really?' Rey said a little too eagerly.

'I'm just hoping to secure this last deal.'

'Oh.' Rey said, and the mood instantly changed between them.

'But I said no business, so let's talk about you.'

They ordered and Rey told Ben everything that had happened since she had seen him last and soon it was like nothing had changed and they were once again giggling and flirting as they used to all those years ago at the little table in Luke's apartment.

'Thank you for the Cola cubes by the way.' Rey said with a smile.

'You're welcome.' Ben said.

Then unable to stop herself Rey blurted out, 'Ben, if you hadn't left… what do you think would have happened between us?'

Ben shrugged, 'You know what they say about young love….it burns hard but never lasts.'

'Yeah.' Rey said looking down at her plate.

'But I say fuck that.' Ben said and Rey's head snapped back up.

'I loved you Rey, I still love you. There's been... no one else. I've thought of you every day since I left and now that I've found you again, I don't want to let you go.'

'Ben.' Rey said with tears in her eyes.

Ben reached across the table and took her hands in his,

'Just persuade Maz to sell the centre, then I'll leave Thirst Orders and we can go away from here and start again, together.'

Rey pulled her hands away, 'No. You don't understand how much that centre means to Maz. It's her whole world. It would break her heart to give it up. I won't help you. It would destroy her.'

'Snoke wants that centre.'

'Then help us keep it from him. Do the right thing. Prove to me that you are still that boy I remember all those years ago. The boy who stood up for me, just because it was the right thing to do.'

'I just need this final deal and then….'

'Ben listen to yourself, you're addicted to winning. This isn't about this one last deal. How long have you been saying that to yourself? How long have you been promising yourself there would only be one last time?'

Ben blinked. A year. He had been saying one last deal to himself for a whole year and he still hadn't managed to break free of Snoke's hold, of his love of the chase and eventual kill. How had he only just realised how long he had been lying to himself? He looked at Rey.

'I was wrong. You do know me. You know me better than I know myself.'

'Ben...will you join with me? Please?' Rey asked.

'I can't.'

Rey looked disappointed. 'I understand.' She said as she stood up to leave. 'I hope you manage to find the courage to break free one day Ben and I hope that I'm still waiting for you when you do.' She said as she slipped on her coat and left the restaurant.

The next day Ben sat in a board meeting feeling the weight of the world pressing down on his shoulders. He should have left Thirst Orders a long time ago. Why hadn't he? Because the carrot had always gotten bigger after every deal. More money, bigger promotions, Snoke has blinded him with consumerism and he has forgotten what was important.

And although he had a life that most people dreamed about, he wasn't happy, and when he tried to think back to the last time he felt happiness, every memory was of Rey.

Ben stood up and walked out of the meeting ignoring the shouts of protect behind him. He loosened his tie and threw it onto the floor as he entered the lift.

As he pressed the button for the ground floor he smiled to himself. He felt lighter already.

Across town Maz was comforting a heartbroken Rey who had confessed the whole story to the kind old woman when she expressed concern about Rey's red eyes.

'And your certain he won't change his mind?' Maz asked.

'No. He doesn't want to change.' Rey said miserably.

'Maybe he just didn't have the right incentive?' Maz suggested.

Wander appeared in the office doorway,

'I hate to interrupt you but a Mr Ben Solo is here to see you Maz.'

Rey looked panicked.

'Send him in.' Maz said.

'I have to go.' Rey said wiping at her eyes.

'No, I think you should stay.' Maz said. 'Go stand behind the door, he won't see you there.'

'Maz! I don't want to see…'

'He won't see you! Now hide! Before he comes! Let us give your Mr Solo one last chance to prove himself, Mmm?' Maz said.

Rey looked torn but then heard footsteps fast approaching in the hallway, so she jumped behind the open office door.

Ben appeared in Maz's doorway.

'Hi I'm Ben Solo.' He said.

'Good day, Mr Solo. I've heard good things about you from Rey, I understand you knew each other a long time ago?' Maz said as she carefully gauged his reaction to her words. 'Won't you take a seat?'

'Yes. We knew each other when we were teenagers. Rey will always be….special to me.' He said.

Ben sat down in the seat in front of Maz, the one that Rey had occupied only seconds before.

'What can I do for you Mr Solo?' Maz enquired.

'I want to buy this centre.' Ben said.

Maz sighed, 'I've told you 'suits' time and time again…'

'No….not for the corporation. For me. I want to buy the centre and keep you on as the general manager.'

'Why?' Maz asked.

'Because…...I've recently had a change of heart and I need a career change.'

'Why?' Maz asked again.

'I want to give something back to the community, I want to do something to help for a change.'

'If you want me to agree to this Mr Solo, I need the truth, not a selection of vague sentiments. Now, tell me why you want to do this?' Maz asked again.

Ben stood up and ran a hand through his hair, 'Because of her okay? Because of Rey! I never stopped loving her and I can't bear to see the disappointment in her eyes when she looks at me now. I just want to shout that's not who I am inside! It's not who I want to be! So...I've quit my job and I'm trying. I'm trying to be a better man….I'm trying to change….for her.'

Maz smiled, 'Did you get that?' She asked peering behind Ben.

'Every word.' Said a voice he knew better than his own.

Ben turned and saw Rey standing behind him with tears in her eyes.

'I knew it.' She said running to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. 'I knew you were still in there somewhere.'

'I've been here the whole time, I just needed you to remind me I guess.'

Maz smiled, 'I'll be happy to discuss your proposition Mr Solo…'

'Ben. Call me Ben.' He said with a lopsided smile.

'Okay, Ben. I'll be happy to discuss it just as soon as you're finished here.' Maz said with a grin and a nod.

Rey reached up and kissed him, just as Maz silently excused herself and closed the office door.

Ben kissed her back wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. The years fell away and it was as if they had never been parted.

Rey pulled away first, 'So you're going to be my boss now?'

'I suppose so.'

'I hope you don't decided to let me go, I know what you big city execs are like for chopping heads.'

Ben laughed, 'Well seeing as your new boss is in love with you, I think you're safe.'

'That's good, because I'm in love with him too.' She said gently.

'I should never have left you.' Ben said pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

'It's all in the past now, let's focus on our future.' Rey said with a smile.

'Yes, our future. Together. Ben agreed as he swept her into his arms and kissed her again.


End file.
